


Scraper 142

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, fem slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: “Get on your knees.” She commanded. You dropped to the tiled floor instantly. You looked up at her with awe. She was truly one of the most beautiful women you had ever seen. She also had a lush pussy that she kept shaven. You licked your lips with want, desperate to taste her there.





	Scraper 142

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Hulk yelled slamming a green fist against the table and it crashed to the ground beneath him. 

Scraper 142 and him shared a boisterous laugh about the now shattered table. You rolled your eyes. As the owner of this bar you didn’t appreciate the destruction. You, however knew that the Grandmaster would pay for the damages caused by The Hulk. Plus, sometimes Scraper 142 would come home with you afterwards. You never had sex when she was drunk, even though she swore that was how she fucked best. It did usually result in some sloppy morning sex. 

You cleaned up the bar and closed it down. The Grandmaster picked up his lackie and you took 142 home. You put her in some of your jammies and tucked her in, always putting a trash can beside her. 

When you woke the next morning she was still asleep. You made coffee for you both and brought it into the room. She woke at the smell. 

“Sweet gods, did I need coffee.” She stated before taking a sip. She preferred her coffee black, well she actually preferred it with booze, but you so saw much alcohol at work, you never kept in your home. 

“You could use a shower too.” You said with a smirk. 

“Fuck off,” She scoffed and threw a pillow at you and you side-stepped it.

“You could have made me spill my coffee.” You shook your head. “Seriously, you’re so wasteful.”

She chuckled and swallowed the rest of her coffee down. You grimaced, it had to be painful to drink hot coffee that fast, but she always did it. Maybe Asgardians had different heat perceptions than Sakaarians. She stood from the bed and started yanking the top overhead, freeing her beautiful breast for your viewing pleasure. You ran a shaking hand over your mouth. No matter how many times you saw this woman naked, you’d never grow tired of it. Her body was like a work of art. She kicked off the the pj pants revealing her flawless round ass. It jiggle with each step. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. You wanted to groan. 

You let her have a moment in the bathroom and heard the water turn on, “AM I TO WASH MY OWN ASS THEN?” She called.

You stood with a grin and made your way into the bathroom. She was standing behind the fogged glass doors, you could see her shapely form through it. You pulled your clothes off and opened the door, “You wouldn’t get it clean enough.” You teased. 

“I just do not fuss about it like you. You have more hygiene products than a corner store.” She said handing you the shampoo. You knew the order of things. You bathed her and then she bathed you. Then sex. Earth-shattering sex. 

The shower consist of scrubbing, touches the lingered too long and sultry looks. When you were both finally clean she gave you a lustful dominant look. 

“Get on your knees.” She commanded. You dropped to the tiled floor instantly. You looked up at her with awe. She was truly one of the most beautiful women you had ever seen. She also had a lush pussy that she kept shaven. You licked your lips with want, desperate to taste her there. 

“Touch yourself.” She rumbled. Your palms flew to your breast, weighing them in your hands. You brought your thumbs up slowly, brushing of your nipples, droplets of water rolling lazily down your skin. 

“Lower.” She hissed. You knew what she wanted to begin with it, but sometimes you liked to fuck with her. It was easy to. 

You rubbed your hands along your stomach. She rolled her eyes exasperated with your game, “Finger yourself like no one is watching.” 

You whimpered and then look up at her with desire. You skimmed your hand down to your sex and starting petting your clit. She watched her chest starting to rise and fall faster, her eyes darkened with lust. 

You spread your legs wider and continued petting yourself. You let out moans when it felt good, just like you would if she wasn’t there. She watched you for a few moments and moved towards you. She grip[ed a hand in your wet hair and pulled your head forward. 

You knew what she wanted. You flicked your tongue out to taste her sex. She moaned with pleasure. You lashed your tongue over her aching bud. You felt her pulling at your hair as you devoured her. “Yes...keep doing it.” She hissed. 

You picked up speed on your own clit as you sucked hers between your lips. She wailed out a broken moan. She humped your face as she came into your lips and you stopped touching yourself to catch her. She often gets wobbly after coming. 

You lowered her to sit on the ground and she caught her breath. Hot water streamed across her satisfied body. “Come here.” She whispered. You leaned forward and she grabbed your nape and pulled you down for a scalding kiss. She moaned into your mouth. She always seemed to love tasting herself on your lips. 

“Straddle my face.” She murmured. You let out a relieved sigh. Sometimes she leaves before you get to come. It all depends on how of money and booze she is. She must have recently brought the Grandmaster something good.

You climbed up over her and swung your thighs over both side of her gorgeous face. Her hands gripped your ass and kneaded it. She claimed she is an ass woman and with how handsy she always is on your bottom, you believe her. 

She released your ass and spread your lips far apart, “Look at the little clit, just begging to be sucked…” She purrs.

“Don’t tease me, I need it.” You whimpered and rock yourself forward. She met you with her tongue. She swirled it around and Gods, did it feel good. Your body was already on fire with need from petting yourself and eating her. She sucked your clit between her lips and pulled on it hard. Your clit throbbed inside her lips and your squirmed on top of her. 

She sucked harder and as much as you wanted this to last you couldn’t hold out any longer. You moaned loudly as you fall forward. She quickly flipped you so your back is against the tile. She pinned you down and continued sucking your clit through the hot orgasm that was tearing through you. 

As you gushed against her, she lapped it up eagerly. You moaned weakly and pushed her head away, “No more…” You were too sensitive now. You laid there trying to catch your barring as she stood and dried off. She left you laying against the tile with the water still running. She was never one to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @wildestdreamsimpossiblethings and anon on tumblr


End file.
